The Spice of Love
by Misaki-AKA-Riverz
Summary: Marcello, the number one playboy in all of Gakuen Hetalia, but only a number of people know it. Love is just a game and he could care less about the girls he sleeps with. But he soon realizes that he has always had feelings for his older brother, Lovino, who is currently dating Antonio. What will he do to win Lovino's heart?
1. Prologue

_**The Spice of Love**_

_**Prologue**_

* * *

The sound of Marcello's phone started to ring, waking the poor Italian up at four in the morning. Marcello smirked to himself, he knew exactly who it was; it was Bella, the Belgian girl he had recently 'hooked up' with. To him it wasn't hooking up, he just wanted her for her body. She probably thinks that he is faithful to her and all that crap, the other girls he had 'hooked up' with probably thought the same. "Women are so easy…" He said, laughing as he picked up his cell. "Cello~! You didn't meet me by the station today~!" Bella whined from the other end of the line, Marcello just rolled his eyes; Bella was the most annoying out of all of his girls. "Yeah…Sorry about that… I got a little busy…" He lied; he was actually having another one of his daily hook ups with another girl. But of course, Bella was just too stupid to realize that. Well, then again, he IS the best liar out there, but she was still a dumbass…

"Oh…" she said, sounding a bit disappointed, before perking up again as if it didn't bother her as much, "I see, well then, night, night Cello~!" she cooed, Marcello could practically SEE the Belgian girl blowing kisses from the other end of the phone. Rolling his eyes once again, he hung up the phone. "Maybe I should break it off with her… Wait what the hell am I even saying, I'm not even dating the bitch, she's just another one of my game pieces" he said, chuckling as he thought of the Belgian girl crying her eyes out because he 'broke up' with her. 'I suppose most people would call this cruel but, hey, love is just a game… love is bullshit…' he thought, laying his head back on the pillow, and slowly closing his eyes.

Marcello could remember the first girl he had ever had a one night stand with, but he could never remember exactly why he did. It was a normal day at school, except for one thing, he was extremely late on that particular day, and he wasn't too happy about it. While he was walking to go to his locker, he happened to spot a girl crying on a bench in the empty hallway. When he walked up to the sobbing girl, he saw that it was Elizaveta, the Hungarian girl he often saw with that Austrian guy.

The two were dating, but apparently, he had just broken up with her, pretty brutally too. She looked up, meeting Marcello's bright green eyes, and scowled "What do you want? Leave me alone!" she screeched, her hand rising into the air, getting ready to slap him in the face. But just before her hand could make contact with his cheek, he caught her wrist and moved his way closer to her, smirking. "Now why would you slap me? I didn't do anything to you..." he said, his tone, lustful and seductive.

Elizaveta glared at him, and attempted to slap him once again with her free hand, but he caught her other wrist. Gently, Marcello pushed her down onto the bench, kneeling on top of her, and holding onto her wrists tightly. She blushed deeply, as he started to move closer and closer to her. Marcello smirked as Elizaveta closed her eyes tightly, waiting for something to happen. "Heh, I'm not going to do anything to you here... How about you meet me after school, maybe then I could properly comfort you from all that sadness you have inside," he whispered in her ear seductively. He slowly got off her, making sure his lips brushed against her neck lightly, causing her to gasp and shiver slightly with pleasure. Once he had let go of her wrists, Marcello smirked and left her on the bench, silently chuckling to himself. He had no idea why he had done that to her.

But to him, it was exciting.

Marcello walked into his first period class, which was English, obviously not giving a crap about it. Lucky for him, his teacher was out getting something that he had forgotten in his office, leaving the class unattended. As Marcello walked down the rows of desks to his own, which was right beside the window, he saw Antonio and his older brother, Lovino, holding each other tightly and kissing. Well, it was more like Antonio was attempting to hold and kiss Lovino, who was trying to stop the Spaniard from showing so much affection towards him in public. Antonio did eventually sneak in a few kisses on Lovino's cheek and lips, only to get punched in return. Marcello glared at the two unintentionally, and when he realized, he quickly looked away and went to his seat. He could feel his anger building up inside him... And he felt exactly the same last night after Lovino told the family that he started dating Antonio, but why...?

He doesn't care if his brother is dating someone. But if he didn't, then why was he so mad? Why did he have the urge to walk up to Antonio and punch him in that stupid happy-go-lucky face of his? "What the fuck is wrong with me...?" he asked himself, resting his chin on the palm of his hand as he stared out the window.

**-000-**

The day went by just like any other, he had his usual four classes, English, math, history and phys. Ed, and of course lunch in between all that. As he made his way towards his locker, he saw the Hungarian girl waiting for him. She waved as she caught sight of him, "hmm... So you actually decided to come," he said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She blushed a crimson red as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Smirking, Marcello escorted her out of school, his hand still around her waist. "Hey, what was your name again?" he asked as they walked down the stairs of the main entrance of their school. He honestly couldn't remember, but then again, he didn't care what her name was. "Elizaveta..." she replied in an angered tone. "There's no need to get mad, Elizaveta~" she calmed down and shivered with delight as Marcello said her name in such a suave-like tone. Marcello couldn't help but mentally laugh at the girl, 'I have her wrapped around my finger and she doesn't even realize it,' he thought as he tried not to laugh out loud. 'This is so much better than actually loving someone'

In about ten minutes, they arrived at a house that had a sign that read "Vargas". It was a huge beautiful white house with what looked like, hundreds of different rooms, and there was a huge flag poll in the front yard with the Italian flag hoisted high in the air. "Here you go milady," Marcello said, opening the door for the Hungarian girl, who gladly entered. When she walked in, her jaw dropped as she saw the expensive Italian furniture that filled the room. "You're house is amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah… let's go" he grabbed her hand and started running up the stairs, 'why am I so eager to do this..?" he thought. When they reached his bedroom door there was a note. He quickly peeled it off of his door and read it:

_Marcello ~ I am not going to be home until later and I believe Feliciano and Lovino are going to come home late as well. They're probably out with their boyfriends~! Ah~ young love~! Anyways, you'll be home for a few hours_

_- Daddy_

"Stupid old man…" he mumbled to himself after he finished reading the letter. Elizaveta tilted her head in confusion, "Nothing's wrong…" he assured her as he crumpled the note in his hand and threw it to a corner in the hallway. He grabbed Elizaveta's hand gently and pulled her into his room, locking his door just in case. Gently, as if to not frighten her, he pushed Elizaveta down on the bed, and began to slowly take off his tie, throwing it down on the floor. "Shall we?" he asked, Elizaveta smirked and they- well, they did the dirty deed.

Marcello smiled as he opened his eyes and started to laugh, "ah~ she was so easy, and she's always coming for more." But he then began to think of the reason why he seduced her like that. "Damn it! I can't figure out why..." he said to himself, but deep inside, he knew it was because he had gotten his heart broken and he just didn't want to admit it, he knew that was the reason he believed love to be a facade.

* * *

**Editor (YamiBaki) A/N**: **XD Why is Marcello Marshmallow so sexy? No one knows~**

**A/N**: **XD Lolz XD Because he's sexy and he knows it! And because he's Italian! Aren't Italians the best seducers? I think they are~3**

**Well what did everyone think? Good, bad? Please review and favourite if you want to :3 if I get a lot of reviews I will continue this! Thank you to my best friend YamiBaki for editing this for me! Read her fics they're awesome! Hopefully I can finish the next chapter for this, it may be hard because of my ISU's so may take awhile Damn you school! You can suck it! XD**

**I'm also editing Love Me, cuz when I re-read it again, I just thought 'How could anybody like this? It's shit! SO I'm editing again. That was actually one of my first fanfics and wow I think I have gotten much better.**

**And I'm sorry for not finishing He's Just too cute, I have writers block. So if anyone wants to help me finish it that would be awesome! And obviously if you help me finish it I will give you credit that's the right thing to do :3. Once again I hope everyone liked this prologue, and remember everyone stay awesome! And I'm gunna stop rambling now, so laterz~!**

**Holy shit! I almost forgot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, It belongs to Hidekaz Himeruya.**

**Can't believe I almost forgot the disclaimer**

**Also, I changed my name as you can see, but just remeber my name was MisakiBotchan! I just had the urge to change my name for some reason, just thought I'd let you know. I wanted my name to be Riverz, but it's apparently taken, hence the Misaki-AKA-Riverz. Ok I'm gonna stop talking now, sorry if I bored you to death about shit that's not important.**

**Laterz bros~! Haha just felt like saying bros, i say bro alot X3 well laterz~!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Den Europeiska Erfarenhet

_**The Spice of Love**_

_**Chapter 1: The Den Europeiska Erfarenheten*  
**_

_****_He rolled off of Michelle, panting heavily, a satisfied smirk on his face. Michelle was one of his newest hooks ups, and she was the prettiest of the three. In his opinion, Bella was the ugliest, Elizaveta was in the middle and Michelle was the prettiest. But, Elizaveta was the best in bed; Michelle was so shy and so new at this that he couldn't help but snicker at her inexperience. And well Bella, well…she was horrible but she was the one that begged for it. Who would want to sleep with her? If she would stop begging he would be so much happier... And her voice is so annoyingly high, which she thinks is cute, but it's not... Her voice sounds like an annoying ugly dying bird chirping non stop...

"Heh, You've gotten better Michelle~" Marcello kisses her forehead then got up and started putting his pants back on and Michelle mimicked, and her cheeks were a bright crimson red and they turned even redder at the comment, especially since Marcello said it in that sensual, seducing tone.

Just as Michelle was about to leave, Romano burst into Marcello's room, "Hey Marcello- What the fuck is going on here?!" Romano screeched as he looked at Michelle then at his brother. Michelle, obviously not wanting to get involved anymore then she was, ran out of the room without a word. Marcello sat on the edge of his bed, not able to look at his own brother in the eyes.

"Roma~ I heard you scream is something wrong?" Antonio had apparently insisted on coming to see Romano's house, even though Romano protested. You know, Antonio probably did something to guilt him into it. He has ways...

Marcello glared at the Spaniard as he put his hand around Romano's waist. Marcello didn't know why, but he couldn't take it! He just hated seeing his brother with THAT. He pushed past the two, and ran out of the house, rage filling his entire body. "Marcello!" Romano was about to run after his brother, but Antonio grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Don't worry mi amor*, he'll come back. He probably just needed to cool off or something." Romano stayed quiet and let his head rest on the Spaniards shoulder, 'Marcello... What the fuck is going in with you...?'

-000-

Marcello ran and ran until he found himself in a random alleyway. "What the hell is wrong with me…?" Warm tears ran down the Italians cheeks; he leaned against a wall and slowly slid down, sitting on the floor, hugging his knees closely to his chest. "Why the fuck am I crying…?"

It couldn't be because of Antonio and Romano dating...so what is it? "God damn it! Why am I so agitated and angry?!" Marcello tried to think of a reason but the only one he could formulate was that it was because of Antonio...because his brother was dating him...he was dating the person he's in love with...

"I'm in love with Romano...? My fratello?"

-000-

Marcello walked into his house, only to see that Antonio was still there, cuddling with Romano. Marcello growled at the sight. 'I guess no one cared that I left...'

He wanted to kill Antonio, but what would that accomplish?

Marcello silently went up to his room making sure no one heard him enter the house, closing his bedroom door behind him quietly as he walked in. He threw himself onto his bed, and stared at the ceiling, thoughts of Romano filling his head, and accepting his feelings for his fratello.

'It hurts fratello... Why him? I'm right here. Why can't you love me the way you love him? Is it because we're brothers? I love you fratello... I do... I can't stand to see him with you. What does he have that I don't have? Fratello... I love you... please... Why can't you love me too...?' these were the only words that filled Marcello's head as he thought of Romano and the THING that was dating him. And these are the words he yearned to say to him.

"Maybe I should break them up..." Marcello mumbled to himself as he rolled onto his side, but quickly dismissing the idea, for he did not want to hurt his precious fratello. But then again, he could mend the pain, heal his wounds. But what if he didn't love him the same way...? What if Romano upright rejected him..? His fratello was very blunt...

"Oh that's right his birthday is coming up! I have to get him something...but what...?" Marcelo knew his fratello doesn't really like materialistic gifts, like a new iPhone or something expensive of the sort. He would probably like to go somewhere with a lot of art. "Like an opera or an art museum, he loves that kind of stuff. But I don't have any money...shit...I'm gonna have to get a job aren't I?" Marcelo quickly pulled out his Mac Book and started searching places he would like to possibly work at. "I don't mind working with food and I don't mind waiting on others...hm..." he started searching restaurants and bakeries that would hire teenagers. He found one place called _Den_ _Europeiska Erfarenheten_, it was a European cafe and restaurant. They sold food from all the countries in Europe and their sweets were the best out of everything, that's what everyone went there for. "How have I never heard of this place...? It's so popular."

Marcello quickly looked for the address and phone number of the restaurant and wrote it down. He quickly called the restaurant with his crappy cell; his family didn't have a lot of money to pay for an expensive phone like the nexus galaxy. Surprisingly someone picked up after only two rings, he was expecting either no one to answer or for the phone to ring for a long time. "Hello, this is _Den_ _Europeiska Erfarenheten _cafe and restaurant how may I help you?" A woman with a very sweet sounding voice answered the phone, and it sounded as though she was smiling through the phone. "Hello, I would like to speak to the manager?" Marcello said in his most sophisticated and mature tone, the girl on the phone giggled, "Speaking~! What would you like know sweetie?" Marcello blushed at her 'sweetie' remark, "I-I wanted to know if you guys are hiring?"

"Yes we are, would you like to come in for an interview tomorrow?" Marcello thought for a moment, trying to remember what day it was the next day, "Tomorrow's fine."

"Alright, so tomorrow around noon? Is that alright?" Marcello smiled, "yes it is, thank you so much."

"You're welcome sweetie. You sound like a very nice young man; I hope to see you tomorrow and remember to bring your résumé."

"Right," Marcello then hung up his phone and started to edit his résumé, he had made one for a school project but he never thought about applying for a job any time soon. "Ok it looks good, maybe I should show dad, so he can edit it for me." He sighed, "Hopefully he won't spazz about me applying for a job...stupid old man..." Marcello printed his edited résumé and slowly started to walk down stairs, as he walked down he say his father spazzing over Romano and Antonio being all "lovey dovey". He walked behind his father and tapped him in the shoulder, "Hey dad I-" he was cut off by his father's tight embrace, "Marcello~~~~ aren't they just the cutest~~~?"

"Yeah...cute...I guess...anyways I wanted to ask you if you could look over my résumé and make sure it's ok." Romulus tilted his head, "is my little Marcello getting a job~~?" Marcello blushed and pouted, "I'm just applying for one. Now can you please just look it over?" he cutely handed his résumé to his father. Romano looked over at his brother with worried eyes, too afraid to talk to him. Antonio put his hand on Romano's shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile, which made the Italian blush and turn his head. Marcello looked over at his brother and Antonio, only to see Antonio hug Romano tightly, Marcello glared and growled under his breath, 'I fucking hate him...!' rage started to boil up inside him, until his father put his hand on his shoulder, calming him down, "this is excellent Marcello," Romulus smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "Thanks dad," he took back his résumé and smiled at his father. As he walked back up to his room, he didn't dare look at his fratello and Antonio, if he did the rage he had would return and who knows what he would do...

-000-

The next morning, Marcello got up and started going through his best clothes, and of course his father wanted to help him pick out his clothes. "Dad I don't need your help,"

"No Marcello, I'm helping you. Hm...How about this?" his dad pulled out a light olive green dress shirt and black slacks. "Heh I guess you are helpful dad," Romulus put his hands in his hip and did a sort of warrior pose, "of course I am~! I am the great Romulus!"

"Right...get out I gotta change," Marcello pushed his dad out of his room, Romulus still in his warrior pose. "Thanks dad," Romulus smiled as he walked down the stairs to the living room whistling an Italian tune, "She would be so proud of him."

When Marcello finished changing, he inspected himself in his mirror, making sure everything was okay. When he looked over at his door, he saw Romano leaning against the door frame. "Ciao fratello, what's up?" Marcello continued to look at himself in the mirror, he couldn't look at Romano without blushing, "Are you alright? You've been acting weird lately..."

"Si, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Why? Because you ran off yesterday!"

"Oh that...heh I forgot why I even ran off," he lied he knew why but Romano couldn't know...not yet anyways. Romano glared at his brother, "fine don't tell me...good luck on your interview..." Romano left his little brothers room, usually he would have pestered the answer out of someone, but he knew something was wrong with Marcello and he couldn't pester Marcello for some reason. So...he decided to leave him alone for a while...

Marcello jet down the stairs. A huge grin across his face, "Marcello you look cute~ ve~~" Feliciano complimented whilst having a bunch of pasta in his mouth. "That's all you eat Feliciano...pasta for breakfast, lunch and dinner…"

"No it's not I eat pizza too~~ve~," Feliciano fought shoving more pasta in his mouth. Marcello sighed and finally answered Feli's question, "I'm leaving early because it's better to leave early when going to an interview and the place is kinda far."

"How far Marcello?" Romulus asked as he cooked the brioche and biscotti he had just prepared and made some fresh rich espresso. "I-It's downtown," Marcello laughed nervously, avoiding his father's eye contact. "Hmm...Well be careful Marcello~."

"What? You're not mad or anything?" Marcello blinked a few times in shock, "No I trust you and you are a smart boy Marcello," Romulus smiled at his you gets son. "Ok, well in off~!"

"Good luck Marcello~!" Romulus and Feliciano said in unison. Marcello ran out the door with a huge grin in his face, 'this is all for you Lovi~ my fratello, mi amore~'

-000-

It took Marcello about an hour to get to _Den_ _Europeiska Erfarenheten_, but when he stood at the entrance, he got cold feet, debating whether or not he should go in there, "I-I can't do it... No! You have to, it's for him." he walked into the restaurant a confident smile on his face, which soon faded as he took in how huge the place was. There were probably over a hundred people waiting on customers and doing other jobs they were assigned to and there were different sections for every European country, and the only ones he could see from the entrance were Italy, Spain, and Germany. There were also beautiful paintings by famous painters from Europe and the one Marcello knew was by _Leonardo da Vinci_, was _La Gioconda_ or the _Mona Lisa_. 'Do they actually have every single European country in this one restaurant? Aren't there about 50 European countries in all?...' He thought walking to the front desk, as he was still trying to take in the beautiful décor that made up the place.

"Hello and how are you today?" a young man asked with a cheerful tone and a bright smile, and making Marcello snap back to reality. "Hello, I am looking for the manager; I have an interview with her."

"Right, one moment please." the man left, and came back in minutes with a young average height woman. She was extremely beautiful, she had jet black wavy hair that went up to the middle of her back and blue eyes. She walked with such elegance that you would probably fall for her in seconds. "Hello, are you the young man I talked to yesterday?" She smiled sweetly, Marcello blushed and he could practically see the imaginary sparkles that surrounded her face, "Y-yes I am." She giggled and put out her hand to shake his, "I knew you would be a handsome sweet young man. My name is Laila."

Marcello shook her hand confidently and kissed her hand gently, "My name is Marcello, Marcello Vargas. It's a pleasure to meet you bella~" Although Marcello loved his fratello, he couldn't help but flirt with a beautiful woman, it was in his blood after all.

Laila blushed and once again giggled as he looked up at her with a slight smirk forming on his lips. She then motioning for him to follow her, and her office wasn't far from the entrance, and when he walked in his eyes light up in awe, "t-this is amazing..." her office was huge, it was painted a rich dark blue with gold on various places such as the edges of the walls. There were also beautiful embroidering around the walls and ceiling, and her desk and chair looked very expensive and there were also flags of all the European countries around the walls. "Please have a seat," she smiled gesturing to the seat across from her desk, "Thank you."

"So how about we start the interview?" Marcello nodded confidently in response. The interview didn't take very long, only about an hour or so, because Laila felt that Marcello was a great person and a hard worker and because he was Italian. So she only asked him a few questions, such as what would you do in so and so situation. "Alright Marcello, I think I have my decision." Marcello gulped frightened, 'I hope I get this job!'

"Marcello...you're hired~!" she smiled brightly shaking his hand. "Che cosa?! Thank you so much! You won't regret this!"

"How about you start working tomorrow? Come around 7 and the other employees and I will show you everything ok?"

"Yes ma'am, thank you so much."

"Call me Laila remember?" she giggled as she stood from her seat and Marcello did the same and shook her hand gently, "right Laila. Thank you again."

"No worries. I didn't even feel the need to interview you. I knew you would be a perfect employee. So come tomorrow ok?"

"Right! Mia bella Laila, I shall come tomorrow!" Marcello mentally face palmed himself, for he felt he was beginning to act more like his father. Laila blushed at his comment and waved good bye as he ran out of the restaurant with a huge grin on his face, "Lovi~! I did it!" he shouted to himself. How Marcello wished to tell Romano that this was all for him, but of course his fratello would find out soon enough, when the time was right.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry I took so long to finish this I didn't even realise that some people have actually added this story to their alert and that makes me extremely happy, thank you so much. I didn't check my email to see my emails from fan fiction, but I will more often guys I promise. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. And anyone can tell me if they want me to include something in this story I just don't write lemons I'm sorry maybe limes I'll have to think about it. I'm actually not sure how many chapters I want to make this, what does everyone else think? I've been wondering does anyone actually read my authors notes? Haha I hope so, I always do X3 and this line:**

_**It hurts fratello... Why him? I'm right here. Why can't you love me the way you love him? Is it because we're brothers? I love you fratello... I do... I can't stand to see him with you. What does he have that I don't have? Fratello... I love you... please... Why can't you love me too...?**_

**Is thanks to YamiBaki so thank him for that awesome line. It really helped. And read his stories they're epic! He writes urban legend versions of hetalia and much more.**

**And the **_**Den **__**Europeiska Erfarenhete, **_**is Swedish for **_**The European Experience**_**, so Laila is Swedish, if you didn't know and she is just a random OC character I made. And Laila is in fact a Scandinavian name, it surprised me actually. I know the European experience is a dumb name but I don't care XD I'm joking I do, but I suppose tell me what you think, should I change the name? If you think I should and have any suggestions them tells me ^^and everyone knows who **_**Leonardo da Vinci**_** is and the **_**Mona Lisa **_**so I don't have to explain that right?**

**And I was randomly looking up names of European restaurants to get ideas and apparently there's a restaurant in Spain called **_**Moo **_**XD**

**Well see you guys in the next chapter laterz~~**


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected

**The Spice of Love**

Chapter 2: Unexpected

Marcello couldn't sleep at all that night… Why you ask? Well, because he was extremely nervous about starting his first day of work tomorrow. He was afraid that he would mess up and Laila would fire him right there, in front of everyone, humiliating him. 'Damn it…I really need to stop worrying…I-I'm sure I'll ok," he laughed nervously to himself, knowing full well that he was just saying that to calm himself. But it did work, a little. 'Maybe some warm milk will help…' Marcello quickly got out of bed and quietly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge door, got out the milk and poured it into a medium sized, green china mug. The mug had his name written in golden cursive letters along the side. The whole family actually had their own custom made mugs. They lined the cups in the cupboard from oldest to youngest, their father, Romano, Feliciano and last but not least Marcello. The custom mugs were actually Feliciano's idea and of course their father agreed, and somehow he found a place nearby that made custom cups. He's always finding places that no one would've noticed if they hadn't looked.

Feliciano's cup was a rich blue, Romulus' was a shiny gold and Romano's cup was the cup that was the most creative. Well that's what Marcello thought compared to the rest of the mugs, anyways, Romano's mug had cute tomato designs all around it with a just a simple white background. And of course everyone had their names written in cursive along the side of their mugs. Marcello smiled and picked up Romano's mug and kissed it gently, "I love you fratello," he whispered quietly as he gently put the cup in its original spot. Marcello then put the mug of milk into the microwave and set it for about a minute. He leaned against the counter waiting for this minute to end, and the only way that the minute could pass was by thinking of Romano, his beloved. A light blush appeared on his cheeks as he kept thinking of Romano, thinking what if they were dating and if they kissed. But his day dreaming was interrupted by the beeping of the microwave at the last few seconds. "Damn I hate when it beeps…its so annoying…" he quickly opened the microwave before it could wake the rest of the family up. He then carefully took the mug out of the microwave making sure he held the handle and the mug itself so he wouldn't burn his hands. He placed it on the counter and began to stir the milk, hoping that that would help it to cool down faster, but he once again began day dreaming about Romano. Leaving off from where he was about him dating him and them kissing but he had now gone beyond that, he is now thinking of doing the dirty deed with Romano and getting married and-'Marcello stop going so far! You haven't even told him how you feel idiota!' a voice in his head scolded, and he instantly snapped out of it. Marcello's face was now a bright red from his many dirty thoughts and well, he felt a bit embarrassed, "I-I can still dream, even if I haven't told him yet.." he mumbled to himself.

He then drank the now warm milk, well more like chugged the milk. He then washed out his cup and put it in the sink drainer rack and quietly made his way back upstairs. But before he went to his room, he just wanted to do one little thing, which was to sneak into his fratello's room. He quietly opened the door and tip toed his way to Romano's side, kneeling in front of him. 'Roma looks so adorable when he sleeps,' he thought as he moved a stray strand of hair from Romano's forehead and kissed it gently. "I love you Romano," he whispered before he stood and left the room. But little did Marcello know, a certain Spaniard was laying beside Romano and he had heard and seen everything, a glare glinting in his usually bright green eyes.

Antonio POV

What the hell was that?! Is Marcello in love with Romano? His own brother? Now of course Antonio was a very romantic man, but the fact that Marcello is in love with his own brother is just wrong. And plus Romano is and forever will be his and no one else's. Antonio gently wrapped his arms around the sleeping Italian and whispered, "Mine…" Usually Romano would have woken up if someone hugged him, let alone touch him in anyway while he was sleeping, and Antonio knew that but surprisingly, Romano didn't move or wake up at all. He didn't even push or punch him away in his sleep. He did it once before and the bruise Romano left on the Spaniards cheek was huge.

'Wait… What about when Marcello came into his room a while ago? And…_**kissed**_ his forehead?' Antonio thought. He thought about it for a few moments and the only plausible answer he could come to was that Romano had thought it was him that kissed him or it could be because Romano was in such a deep sleep he just didn't notice. Antonio really did hope it was because he thought it was him, then that would mean that Romano really does truly love him the same way he loves him. Even though he was trying to forget what he had witnessed minutes ago, he couldn't…he couldn't forget what Marcello just did… That deadly glare from before returned, but it was even more deadly, almost as if he were ready to kill. "I will never let _**him**_have you…" he whispered in a deadly tone, practically spitting out the word 'him'.

"You are mine and no one else Roma," he kissed the back of Romano's head and hugged him tighter, falling asleep with the Italian in his arms.

Marcello POV

Marcello awoke the next morning with a bright smile; he quickly got out of bed around six, and got dressed, already having picked out his clothes for the day the night before. He had been told to wear something nice or as Laila described it, "an outfit that is like the ones the men wear at Japanese host clubs." So, he put on a black fitted dress shirt under a white vest, with black slacks. He checked himself out in the mirror before running out into the hall a huge grin on his face, but to his dismay he bumped into the one man that could ruin his happiness in an instant, Antonio. "Ow…shit… Antonio what are you doing here so early in the morning?"

Antonio smiled brightly, "I came to see Roma~!" he lied. "I see…" Marcello looked away from the Spaniard to avoid glaring at him. Antonio then walked up to the Italian, his smile never leaving his face and put his hand on his shoulder. Marcello looked at the Spaniard, not wanting to seem rude, although he wouldn't care if the Spaniard found him rude and never talked to him again and left their family alone. As the mini staring contest continued, Antonio's smile faded into an angry frown, a tint of red gleaming in his bright green eyes. 'Why the fuck is he just staring at me like that..?' Marcello thought as he continued to look at the frowning Spaniard. Antonio then moved his hand from the Italians shoulder and walked down the stairs towards the kitchen. Marcello was a bit stunned for a few minutes before he shrugged it off and walked down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen, he noticed that neither his father nor Feliciano were there, "where's Feli and dad?" Romano was cooking breakfast in a cute apron that had tomato designs patterned over it, "they never came home last night remember? They probably stayed over at their new boyfriend's house… But the thing is both of their boyfriends are German! Damn those potato bastards…" That's right; Marcello had forgotten that those two went out on dates last night. "Oh come on Roma~ I'm sure they are both wonderful men," Antonio smiled as he got up from the small round kitchen table and hugged Romano from behind, "oi! Would you let go of me, you bastard?!" Romano squirmed and attempted to push the Spaniard away, and of course Antonio was laughing as he clung to Romano as though Romano was paper and he was glue and they were meant to stay together forever..

Marcello glared at Antonio whom was still hugging Romano. 'Fucking bastard…' he quickly turned around and ran up the stairs and to his room. Antonio smirked as he saw the Italian run up the stairs, hugging Romano a tad tighter.

'That bastardo…' Marcello thought as he grabbed his black messenger bag and his black and white converse sneakers. He ran down the stairs towards the door and grabbed his keys from the little bowl on the small little glass table near the front door. "You're not going to eat breakfast Marcello?" Romano asked as he turned around in his cute tomato filled apron. Marcello couldn't help but blush lightly as he looked at him, he was just so adorable! And of course, Antonio noticed and glared daggers at the other Italian as he wrapped his hand tightly around Romano's delicate waist. Marcello looked at the Spaniard then at the door to avoid giving him the dirtiest look he could think of, "no, I'm already late anyways. Bye." Marcello quickly opened the door and left, digging his nails into his palms, to the point where they started to bleed. At the moment, this was the only way he could let his anger out without destroying something.

Marcello cursed the Spaniard as he walked down to the bus stop near his house. He then took out his iPod and started blasting his music to drown out his thoughts, but not too loud to make him deaf like the young girl next to him was. Her music was blasting through her earphones so loud that he could tell that she was listening to a rap song by most likely Drake or Lil' Wayne. Oh how he hated rap. The bus took about fifteen minutes to come and about twenty to get to the subway station so he could get on the train. Marcello walked out of the bus as he made a slow stop and walked into the subway station and down the stairs to the trains. As he was waiting, he noticed that there was a girl that kept looking at him, she was also on the bus with him, he just wanted to walk over there and just say 'what do you want?!' But of course that would be rude. When the train came, he walked in and sat in the first seat he saw. But to his surprised said girl sat right next to him, smiled brightly and said 'hi' in a somewhat high tone. "Um hi?" Marcello looked at the girl confused; she had strawberry blonde hair and light hazel eyes. "Uh is there something you want?" Marcello raised a brow at the odd strawberry blonde girl. "My name is Emily, what's yours?" she said in a very eager tone. Marcello decided that he wasn't going to lead this girl on or flirt with her like he used to, he decided to just act like himself and not that seducing side of him, "Marcello," he smiled sweetly. Emily's eyes lit up as she heard the boys name, "I knew it you're Italian~!" she cooed, squealing.

Marcello chuckled, this girl was quite cute, and she seemed to be quite immature, which was adorable. The two talked until Marcello reached his stop, he said goodbye to Emily and she did the same. She sounded sad when she said good bye though… As he walked off the train he noticed that she had a piece of paper in her hand, 'it's probably her number…' Marcello was well, happy, yet felt really bad, so he decided to take the paper from the girl and at least become friends with the girl. She was really nice and he never got bored as they talked on the train. Marcello quickly ran back into the train before the doors closed and gently grabbed her hand and took the paper from her, winking as he walked off the train. He chuckled as he saw the girl blush to a tomato red, 'she is pretty cool, plus it'd be nice to have another friend." He then made his way out of the subway and walked down the street to where the restaurant was.

He then opened the big doors to the restaurant, only to see that no one was in there and the worse thing was the lights weren't on, "what the…" Marcello walked slowly through the restaurant cautiously, "hello? Is anybody here?" He then made his way towards Laila's office only to see that she wasn't in there. "Where the hell is everyone…?" Marcello then felt two arms wrap around his waist tightly, making him scream, and not just any ordinary scream, a girly scream at that. After Marcello finished freaking out, he heard someone laughing, a girl laughing. He turned his head, his green orbs meeting blue ones, "L-Laila?!" She giggled, "hi Marcello," she grinned as she let go of his waist. "W-why did you do that?" Marcello asked as he tried to calm his beating heart. "I wanted to scare you I thought it'd be fun," she giggled once again and walked out of her office into the restaurant. "That was not fun Laila…" Marcello frowned as he followed her. She then motioned for him to turn on the lights. He walked to the back of the restaurant and turned the switch and the restaurant lit up in seconds, showing the beautiful décor.

"Well you look great Marcello; I'm just going to give you some tips on what you should do, because I believe in learning on the job. BUT please do not make big mistakes; I will not tolerate failure ok?" She said seriously, it was weird seeing her serious, she was usually so carefree and happy-go-lucky. Marcello nodded in response, not wanting to say a word. "Alright, can you help me get the restaurant ready for the day?" Laila went back to her carefree, happy-go-lucky self; he guessed that was the business side of her. As the two got the restaurant ready for the day Laila gave him some tips on being a waiter; she said to always smile and maybe even flirt with the girls and even boys if they flirt with him. She also said to always have a smile around customers no matter what, and if he frowned around customers, she said she would punish him. "Um is there anything else I need to tell you? I suppose the last thing I can think of right now is get your orders in as fast as you can, I don't want my customers waiting hours for food or for a waiter or waitress to take their order. Ok?" Marcello gulped as he nodded his head, Laila may seem all nice but she can be pretty scary, at least that's what he thought. "Oh yeah um Laila is what I'm wearing ok?" Laila looked at Marcello, from his head to his feet, and smiled, "It's perfect, we don't have a particular colour code here, you just have to dress well, how you are right now. I do like when the waiters and waitresses wear something different every day. And if you don't have anything else to wear, we have many different outfits in the back." Marcello smiled and Laila smiled back.

"Good morning Laila~!" The two looked at the door only to see a tall, guy with wild blond hair in a black suit with a red shirt underneath and black dress shoes. "Oh morning Mathias. Mathias this is Marcello, Marcello, Mathias." And behind Mathias were four other boys, all in suits that flattered them greatly. Laila introduced Marcello to the other four boys whose names were, Tino, Berwald, Lukas and Eirikur. "Wow it's great to have someone new here, and especially since you are Italian. We haven't had any Italians work here before" Tino, the blond Finnish boy smiled brightly, giggling. 'What does that even mean?' Marcello thought, guessing that since this was a multicultural, European restaurant, Laila would probably like people from the countries present here to serve in those areas. Or something like that.

After a few minutes more employees came, all different nationalities. After about half and hour people started coming in for breakfast, it wasn't very busy, mostly elderly people or middle aged people. Marcello did pretty great during the breakfast rounds, he even got pretty good tips. The lunch round was a little different; there were younger girls, probably from college and university and well some of the girls were flirting with him. "Hey~ Marcello~ "a raven haired girl called, and Marcello quickly ran to her table a tray in hand, "Yes?"

"Can I have another drink please?" she said throwing her long raven hair over her shoulder. Marcello smiled brightly, "Yes of course you can," he picked up her glass and brought it to the kitchen, dropped it in the sink and grabbed a new one. 'I can't take these girls… all they do is flirt…crap how is the dinner round going to be?' he thought as he sighed, filling the clean cup with the same drink she had ordered before. He put the cup of his tray, with a couple of other drinks for his other table. "Here you go," he winked as he walked to the table next to them. The girl squealed as she whispered to her friends.

It seemed that everyone loved Marcello. Some a little too much.

Marcello left work at about 3pm, luckily he didn't have to work the dinner rounds today. He went to the back and put his apron back on his personal hook; yep it had his name over it and walked out the back door. He headed towards the subway station whistling a happy Italian song he used to hear as a kid. It took him about an hour to get home and as he was walking down his street towards his house, he bumped into someone he hadn't seen in a long time, Bella. "Cello~! I haven't seen you in so long! How have you been?" She squealed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "B-Bella?" Marcello squirmed and then gently pushed her off him, "Cello how come you haven't called me? I've been calling but you haven't been answering." Marcello sighed in annoyance; does this girl not get it? 'I thought she would have understood that I don't like her if I stopped talking to her…' Marcello thought as he put his hand on the Belgian's girl shoulder. "Look Bella, we were never together you understand that right? I'm sorry…" Bella looked at the Italian in confusion, "so you used me?"

"Yes, basically…I'm sorry…I regret ever doing it." Bella smiled and looked up into his green eyes, "It's ok Marcello, I was using you too," she smirked, snickering as she walked away from the Italian, "Good bye Marcello." Marcello blinked shocked, "s-she was using me? Heh what a bitch…It seems like she's done this before too…" Marcello admitted that he was a dick for leading those girls on, so he was basically in the same league as Bella, but he was trying to change, trying to become a better person, trying to win the heart of the person he loved. But…it looked like Bella was much more experienced with using others, like she's been doing it most of her life. Marcello walked home, not worrying about Bella in the least, it was her life and as long as she was out of his, he didn't give a damn about her.

Marcello walked up to his house and opened the door, hoping to see Romano, without that bastard Antonio. But of course, no one was home, not even Feliciano or his dad. 'I guess it's better then having to see those two together…" Marcello threw his bag onto the floor and threw himself on the couch, putting his forearm over his eyes. Marcello day dreamed about Romano as he slowly fell asleep.

-0000-

Marcello awoke to a pair of olive/brown eyes looking into his bright green ones. "R-Romano?" Marcello blushed lightly as he noticed that his head was resting on his fratello's lap. "Che cosa? I wanted to watch TV and I didn't want to disturb you, idiota," Romano blushed lightly a little embarrassed as he continued to watch TV. Marcello blinked surprised before he sat up straight, 'he didn't want to disturb me? Heh that just like him' he thought before he hugged Romano's waist tightly, making Romano yell and curse at him in Italian and English. But Marcello didn't care, he loved his beloved fratello so much, maybe even more so then before. "GET OFF ME!" Romano screamed as he pushed Marcello away, hitting his head on the side of the couch, but it only making him giggle as he held his now aching head. He really did love his fratello, and he never would have thought that he would become so important to him. It was unexpected.

**A/N: I am soo sorry this took me so long to finish. School and what not getting in the way. The life of a grade 12. And I was trying to make this chapter longer but I failed (T^T). I will try to make the next chapter longer. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**But life has been pretty rough lately. Schools stressing me out, and my friend recently got deported… I'm so mad and sad about that… But he'll be back I know it. I don't know why I just blurted that out lol. Sorry (^^")**

**But if more people review, I think I will have motivation to write more. Don't know why but I will. Anyways I hope everyone likes this story so far, its kinda random to I dunno. And also if anyone has any feedback to help me improve that would be great. And thank you yo everyone who favourited and put this story on their alerts. I really appreciate it. Well laterz~**

**-Riverz**


End file.
